Post-Dissolution Sphere
The Post-Dissolution Sphere (also referred as PDS or Post-Dissolution) is a term used for players that roleplay in an version of the . The main features of the Post-Dissolution Sphere is that the was dissolved in the year 2006, as well as others and the nations that dissolved were succeeded by numerous new governments. Overview The Post-Dissolution Sphere was devised by the CN player, Justin Vuong on a forum board suggesting a "sphere". He reasoned that many nations on both the game and the boards claimed sovereignty over the same areas. Because Planet Bob is the size of , it would be impossible to be home to the thousands of nations within it. Because of these overlaps, Vuong decided to create "spheres" to organize each player's position and to choose which nation should roleplay or interact with. However, the Post-Dissolution Sphere is currently the only "sphere" and is unheard of by most of the CN community. Roleplaying procedure The Post-Dissolution Sphere functions as most roleplay in general although the majority of events are often scheduled ahead of time and deliberated by the members of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The schedule often sets dates for roleplaying events to occur and the schedule is frequently updated or "bumped" when deem fit by the general majority. Scheduled roleplay is usually done for a chronology of major events and real-time roleplay are events that were not originally debated and "sudden". Real-time roleplay are usually include but not limited to: terrorist attacks, coups, minor events (such as a national passed law or elections), and declarations of war. Some of these named events are generally announced ahead of time or the events that lead to it are explained through a flashback or introduction. The members of the PDS aims to coordinate and establish a common history among all countries. The general body also deliberates on how to modify new or applying members to the Sphere to prevent any contradicting areas such as geography or history. History Divergence From Reality The Post-Dissolution sphere follows the realistic course of history until 1943 during the Second World War. From there, small differences grow larger and many wars, nations and histories are introduced into the world that have no bearing on the real one. The history of the Post-Dissolution Sphere applies to all who currently take part in it. World War II The Second World War started in September 1939 following the invasion of Poland by Germany, and from there continued on its course until 1943. Following the in 1943 which ended in victory, the Russian Soviet government found itself incapable of holding the nation together as more and more people learned of the truth of the devastation on the western front. While Russian soldiers continued to fight back the Germans closer to the previous border, the Soviet government was toppled in Moscow by competing political forces. Finally, in 1943, the Russian Republican Front formed the Russian Federation and seized control of the nation. Shortly thereafter, it proposed a peace with Germany in order to allow it to establish control. Germany, being attacked in Normandy and seeing no other choice, accepted in 1944 and the Russian Federation left the war. Fighting continued still in Europe as, in 1946, the United States launched two powerful nuclear weapons against the Japanese cities of and and forced the Japanese surrender soon after. Without the aid of the Soviet Union, the Allies continued to fight in Germany until the end of 1947, when finally committed suicide and the last bastion of the Axis—Berlin—surrendered. With the defeat of the Axis, many countries were divided and formed. The political borders following the war were very similar to today's borders, with Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia being divided into their constituent states. Without the inclusion of the Soviet Union in the peace talks, eastern Europe became independent and Germany was created whole. Cold War After World War II ends, the becomes exiled after the Soviet Union helps the Chinese communists achieve sovereignty. The Chinese Revolution succeeds and the Republic of China is exiled to the island of Taiwan. On 1949, the United Nations is formed with one of its first accomplishments include the creation of the . China tests its first and thus begins a cold war with the United States. In 1950, German occupation ends as the end and the new German government gains control. In 1952, the begins and results in two Koreas: and . Concerned about the escalating tensions, the Alliance of Central Europe forms under Germany, Switzerland, Poland, Austria and Czechnia in 1955. However, the following year, the Swiss Civil War occurs and all members of the alliance form the Kingdom of Tenarra (excluding Switzerland which is replaced with Liechtenstein). In 1963, the begins when the North Vietnamese communists invaded the pro-democratic South Vietnamese. In 1985, the Great Schism occurs when China suffers a period of great internal strife, weakening it enough that the Pacific Empire eventually colonizes part of it. The Cold War ends as a result. Post-Cold War After the end of the Cold War, the United States ascends to become the sole superpower in the world. However, the United States begins to weaken as internal corruption, economic recessions, and political enemies enter the 21st century. becomes more aggressive and frequent as exhibited with the . The Deltoran Republic is formed as a result of the rebel victory in the Deltoran War of Independence. Post-Dissolution Era By 2006, the United States dissolves and its former territory becomes an land. Various wars and political struggle begins in the United States and eventually, some countries are able to develop such as the United States of JBR, the Union of Midway, and Kyalu. By 2009, Chinese Bolsheviks incite the Tenarran Civil War, but the Imperialists win, creating the Prussian Empire. Colonization of the weakened part of China allows it as a whole to recover and rebound. On February 12, 2011, the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact is formed and becomes a major figure within the world sphere. The Jihad War of the United States of JBR begins and would later result in several wars including the Great Pacific War, or, more arguably, known as World War III. After the World War III ends, tensions between STOP and the newly-formed Soviet Union of Socialist Republics increase along with the discovery of a secret society named Quad being able to infiltrate and corrupt various countries. The Secessionist Movement began near the end of July with the Saharan War first emerging and then two subsequent similar wars. Several countries eventually worked to grant independence to their own regions that desired independent sovereignty. Tensions between STOP and SUSR lessened after the JBRican States and the Prussian Empire made a public apology to China. Relations improved even more when SUSR decided to participate in the 2012 Beijing STOP Games which will be hosted by China--the Games' first non-STOP communist host country. Several diplomatic confusion arose such as the July 27 incident which would later spur the Third Midwayan Civil War. The Civil War would usher in the Greater Midwayan Empire but it fell after two weeks in a belligerent style of ruling. The Union of Midway was restored afterwards. In the mid-August, China declared war on after the latter surprised attacked some Chinese soldiers. Some have disputed this was a . Tensions arose when the country of quickly became unresponsive to the South American Protection and Assistance Community in the middle of August. The JBRican States investigated and confirmed that the old government was overthrown and the Socialist Republic of Panama formed. The Panamanian government-in-exile, which was situated in , requested assistance from the JBRican States through the Central American Contact Treaty. The JBRican States responded by issuing an against the Republic but was threatened by SUSR. After a brief clarification, the next day, the States declared war on Panama after it refused to comply to the warning. This caused a brief dispute between the JBRican States, China, and Korea before it was finally resolved within a few hours. However, this dispute began putting a strain on Sunshiner-Soviet ties. Gray Autumn Gray Autumn begins shortly after the Panamanian conflict and concludes after the fascist takeover of the JBRican States. Within the United States of JBR, the nation became divided over the issue of the annexation of its ally, the Union of Midway. Having acquired the Mediterranean Territory, some people desired more land. Major proponents were members of the Imperialist Party including Supreme Field Marshal James Chor. During this time, the Supreme Court ruled President Vuong's term as unconstitutional and stripped the Presidency's life tenure to a two-year term. Shortly after this, Vuong resigned and appointed a long-time friend, Smith Wellington to assume his place. Wellington and his administration were closely aligned with Vuong's political beliefs and opposed the Imperialist's annexation policies. When the Council for the Safety of Midway formed, it quickly became a driving force in Midway supporting JBRican annexation. During a battle, JBRican naval forces stationed at Aldebaran Bay mistaken the battle to be a war between the Midwayan government and JBRican nationals. In response, they quickly halted the battle and sided with the Council. Refusing to shoot the JBRicans, the police and military confusingly surrendered. Taking advantage of this, the Council and JBRican Navy launched an attack against the rest of the city and ended with the overthrow of Midway. It soon became the Provisional Government of Midway while awaiting annexation to JBR. Officially, the Wellington Administration strongly condemned the attacks and called for the navy's removal from the island. Allies (mostly the Prussian and Pacific Empires) saw the ordeal as a threat and closed down JBRican diplomatic missions. While the Wellington Administration tried preventing the Congress from making a decision on the annexation, the Imperialists discovered a legal loophole and legally gained the Congress' power to annex Midway. After this, the Midwayan Islands fell under the territory status in JBR. Outrage of the annexation made Midwayans protest before a compromise between the government and Midwayans were settled. Wellington remained in presidency for less than a month before he was assassinated by a Midwayan nationalist. King Rudolph von Holt quickly assumed Acting President and a few days later, an election gave James Chor his presidency. Viewing this as an imperialist threat, Europe and Asia weakened ties with JBR. Chor worked poorly with the government and the military's resentment of his policies led to a secret agreement with Quad. General Plainsbury gained help with Quad (unintentionally at first) and staged the second fascist takeover with Theresa Vales II assuming presidency. This shocked the world and allies of JBR quickly downgraded most forms of contact with it. After several conflicts including the 2011 Midwayan Student Protests and the dissolution of the Californian Union, the SUSR declared war on JBR and ended Gray Autumn with World War IV. World War IV List of nations Below are the list of nations officially part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere by alphabetical order: Player-created The countries below are those roleplayed by someone directly. *Antioquia *Bowasia *Eurasian Federation *Union of Midway *United States of JBR *United States of Pelicania Dissolved player-created nations The below countries were originally roleplayed but have since dissolved. *Arctic Federation *Democratic People's Republic of Midway *Greater Midwayan Empire *Hispanic Peak *Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic *Kingdom of Tenerra *Philippine Empire *United Provinces Real life countries The below countries are roleplayed indirectly, not claimed, and/or generally based on their real life counterparts. These countries are claimable by those wishing to roleplay in the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Includes partially recognized or unrecognized states in the real world (e.g., the is partially recognized in real life but in the Post-Dissolution Sphere, is independent. See here for details.) A * * * * * * B * * * * * * * * * * * * C * * * * * * * * * * * * D * * * * E * * * * * * * F * * G * * * * * * * * * * H * * I * * * * * J * * K * * * * * L * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * * * * N * * * * * * * * * O * P * * * Q * R * * * S * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * T * * * * * * * * * U * * * * * * V * * * Y * Z * * List of organizations Below are the list of major organizations officially part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere by alphabetical order: *Arabian Economic Union (AEU) *Bloc of Eastern European States for Trade, Information, Naturalization and Growth *Caribbean Treaty Organization (CTO) *European War Coalition (EWC) *PEACE Pact *Polaris Organization of Sunshiner Allies (POSA) *South American Protection and Assistance Community (SAPAC) *Soviet Union of Socialist Republics (SUSR) *Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (STOP) * (UN) *United Pacific Aligned Coalition (UPAC) See also